


Dude Looks Like a Lady

by disturbinglynic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abortion, F/M, M/M, Pregnancy, surprise sex swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transporter malfunction turns Will into a female. Will and Wesley have to deal with the consequences and hope that things go back to normal. Soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude Looks Like a Lady

A transporter malfunction. That’s why he was stuck like this until Geordi and Miles could figure out how to fix the transporter. 

 

He was hovering outside of his quarters, not quite ready to see his husband. He didn’t know how Wesley was going to react to this. He wasn’t even sure he _wanted_ Wesley to see him like this. He let out a sigh and walked into his quarters. Wesley was sitting on the couch reading. He looked up at Will’s entrance, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Wesley snapped his mouth shut and shook his head.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

 

“Transporter malfunction. Miles and Geordi are working on it.”

 

“So you don’t know how long you’re going to be like this then?”

 

Will shook his head. He could only hope that it wouldn’t be for too long. 

 

Wesley nodded. “Okay. Well, do you want to stay here for dinner or do you want to go to Ten Forward?”

 

Will was uncomfortable enough as it was. Tomorrow he would have to show up on the bridge looking like this. Tonight he was going to hide.

 

“I think dinner here tonight would be good.”

 

“I’ll take care of our dinner then. You should probably think about shaving your beard.”

 

Will frowned and stroked his beard. “I guess you’re right.”

 

He took care of his beard while Wesley took care of dinner. They talked about their day while they were eating but neither of them brought up the subject of Will now being a girl. 

 

Wesley cleaned up when they were done as Will sat on the couch and tried to read. He couldn’t concentrate though because Wesley was keeping his distance and Will hated that. 

 

He was actually glad when Beverly showed up. She handed him clothes that would fit him better. “How are you doing, Will?”

 

Will shook his head. He didn’t want to talk. He didn’t want Beverly looking at him with sympathy in her eyes. All he wanted was his husband.

 

Beverly nodded and left.

 

“I’m going to head to bed. Are you coming?”

 

Will nodded and headed into their bedroom. He put away most of the clothes, keeping the pajamas that Beverly had brought. 

 

He stripped off his clothes when he was locked in the head and looked at himself. Other than the lack of a dick and the appearance of breasts and a vagina he didn’t really look feminine. He was still kind of bulky; still very similar in stature to what he normally was. 

 

He definitely did not make a pretty woman.

 

With a sigh he pulled his pajamas on and brushed his teeth. Wesley took his turn after him.

 

Will climbed into bed and waited for Wesley. When Wesley crawled in after him though he turned away from Will. Will bit his lip to keep from saying anything or making any noise.

 

He rolled onto his side facing away from Wesley. He should have known that Wesley wouldn’t want him like this. He should have known that Wesley would think he looked hideous 

 

He waited until he knew Wesley was asleep before slipping out of bed. He sat on the couch but he didn’t do anything. He just sat. It was better than lying in bed with Wesley when Wesley was clearly disgusted by him.

 

What would happen if he was stuck like this? Wesley wouldn’t stay with him. He wouldn’t find love again. Not looking like this anyway.

 

He lay down on the couch, hoping to get some sleep even though he was too tall for it. He tossed and turned for most of the night; finally giving up and showering way before their alarm went off.

 

He was sitting on the couch and attempting to read again when Wesley finally emerged freshly showered.

 

“You look like hell, Will. Did you sleep at all?”

 

Wesley plopped down on the couch next to him. Will shook his head.

 

“You ready to head down to breakfast?”

 

“I already ate a little something. Your mother wanted to see me this morning again.”

 

Will swore that Wesley actually looked disappointed. It made Will feel the tiniest bit better to see that.

 

“I’ll see you on the bridge.”

 

Wesley nodded and headed off to breakfast without him. Will took his time heading to sickbay. The sooner he got there the sooner Beverly would check him over and the sooner he would have to make his appearance on the bridge.

 

Unfortunately this also meant that people had more time to gawk at him in the corridors.

 

Beverly checked him over and declared him perfectly healthy. Then she asked the dreaded question, “How is Wesley taking this?”

 

Will snorted. 

 

“Just give him time, Will. He just needs to get used to it. I should warn you though that you’re a fully functional female.”

 

He didn’t know why Beverly was pointing that out. He was very clearly a female and they had been on the subject of Wesley anyway.

 

Oh.

 

“You mean I can get pregnant?”

 

Beverly nodded.

 

“Can you give me something for that?”

 

“Don’t you want to talk this over with Wesley?”

 

Will shook his head. “We’ve already decided that we don’t want kids.”

 

“Yes, but when you were both male and couldn’t have your own.”

 

“This is assuming that Wesley even wants to touch me anymore.”

 

Beverly didn’t say anything; she just looked at him like he was being an idiot.

 

“Fine. So let’s say he does and I get pregnant then I’d have to stay female for the duration of the pregnancy and I just don’t think that I can do that.”

 

“Not even if it means having a child that’s part you and part Wesley?”

 

Will’s breath caught. That wasn’t fair. He and Wesley had already made the decision to not have any children.

 

“Just talk to Wesley first, Will. That’s all I ask.”

 

Will glared at her and then walked out of sickbay. He wished that this was just some horrible and elaborate nightmare that he could still wake up from. He wished he could just hide in his quarters until the problem was solved.

 

Wesley didn’t even look up when Will took his seat on the bridge. He could feel people’s eyes on him. He really didn’t want to be here. He tried to ignore all the stares. He wasn’t very successful. 

 

The hours went by painfully slow and he grew more and more uncomfortable. Finally it was time for lunch. He was surprised when Wesley walked up to him.

 

“What?” Will snapped.

 

“It’s time for lunch. Come on.”

 

Will was a little confused but he got up and followed Wesley. They got their food and Wesley led them to a private table in the corner.

 

“So, how are you holding up?”

 

Will glared at him and Wesley backed off, paying attention to his food instead. Neither of them spoke for the rest of the meal and when it was over the walked back to the bridge in silence.

 

Wesley had had lunch with him though so the second half of his day was maybe just the tiniest bit better than the first.

 

They decided to have dinner in their quarters again and when they were finished Will decided to give reading another try. He was pleasantly surprised when Wesley joined him on the couch and maybe even a little thrilled.

 

It got even better when Wesley scooted over on the couch and slumped against him. He apparently couldn’t keep his mouth shut though. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Cuddling?”

 

“But you’ve been avoiding me.”

 

“No I haven’t.”

 

“Okay, fine. You’ve been avoiding touching me.”

 

“Will, you do realize that you turned into a girl, right?”

 

“And now you don’t want me anymore,” Will groused.

 

Wesley pulled away from him and glared. “So because I had trouble adjusting to you as a female, which by the way was instantaneous rather than gradual, you think I don’t want you anymore? Did it even occur to you that I just needed time?”

 

With a huff Wesley stormed off to their bedroom. Will stared after him, open-mouthed and completely stunned. He closed his mouth and sank back into the couch. Wesley was right of course. 

 

If this had been a gradual change then Wesley probably wouldn’t have had a problem with it. If this had been something planned then Wesley probably wouldn’t have had a problem with it.

 

This had been a bit of a shock though and because it had happened to him and he was having to deal with it; he hadn’t really thought about the fact that Wesley was having to deal with it too.

 

When he got to the bedroom Wesley was already relaxing in bed. Will brushed his teeth, changed, and got into bed next to Wesley, not really sure if Wesley even wanted him there right now.

 

“I’m sorry,” they said at the same time. 

 

Will gave Wesley a quizzical look. “What are you sorry about?”

 

“I’ve been thinking about how this affected me when I should have been worried about how this was affecting you.”

 

Will sighed. “It’s something that affects the both of us. And I’m sorry. I won’t push you to get close if you’re not ready.”

 

That reminded him of the conversation he had with Beverly and he let out a groan.

 

“What’s wrong?” Wesley asked.

 

“Your mother wanted me to talk to you because I can get pregnant now. I told her that we had already decided to not have kids and that she should just give me the birth control but she wanted me to talk to you.”

 

Wesley’s eyes widened and he looked hopeful.

 

“I thought we agreed to not have kids.”

 

“I didn’t want kids because that child wouldn’t be a little bit of you and a little bit of me. This one would be.”

 

“I would have to stay like this for the duration of the pregnancy.”

 

“Well I didn’t say we _should_ do it but maybe we should at least think about it.”

 

Will opened his mouth to tell Wesley there wasn’t a chance. “Okay,” he found himself saying instead.

 

Wesley smiled at him and then turned down the lights. There was just enough light left in the room that Will could still make out Wesley’s features.

 

Wesley cupped his cheek, still smiling. 

 

“You don’t have to, Wes. It’s okay.”

 

“I know. I want to.” He leaned in and kissed Will before Will could reply. He wrapped his arms around Wesley, pulling him in close and deepening the kiss, thankful when Wesley didn’t try and push him away.

 

*****

 

Will threw himself down face first onto the bed. A week. A week and they were no closer to fixing the transporter. A week and he and Wesley hadn’t gone any further than kissing. He was trying not to push Wesley but he was getting frustrated. 

 

He would have thought that Wesley would have jumped at the chance to sleep with a female since the first person that Wesley had slept with was him. This was Wesley’s opportunity to sleep with a woman without cheating on him.

 

Then again, Wesley had never really been interested in girls before so maybe that was the reason they weren’t having sex. Maybe that would mean that they would continue not having sex. 

 

No. He didn’t believe that. If Wesley hadn’t been all that interested in sleeping with women then he was just going to need more time to get used to the idea. What would he do though if they did have sex and Wesley really didn’t like it? He didn’t know and he hoped he wouldn’t have to find out.

 

Wesley sank down onto the bed next to him. “Can I see you?” Wesley asked almost hesitantly. 

 

Will rolled onto his side and looked down at Wesley. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that.”

 

Wesley raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you the one who’s ready to have sex?”

 

“Sex is one thing. You just sitting there and looking at me is another.”

 

Wesley rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said, getting off the bed. 

 

He heard Wesley brush his teeth and get ready for bed. When the bed dipped down next to him he got up and took his turn in the head. He stripped out of his clothes and just stood there. 

 

Yes he wanted to have sex with Wesley but he was horribly uncomfortable with how he looked still. He’d spent over thirty years as a man after all. He had been comfortable in his body and had let Wesley look his fill.

 

His heart pounding madly in his chest he left the privacy of the head and walked into the bedroom stark naked. Wesley was lying on his side facing away from Will. This made things so much more difficult because now he had to actually get Wesley’s attention.

 

“Wesley.”

 

“What?” Wesley didn’t move.

 

“Wesley, roll over please.”

 

Wesley let out a sigh but rolled over. His eyes widened and he sat up when he saw Will. He patted the bed. “Why don’t you come lie down?”

 

Will hesitated for just a moment before realizing that he’d probably be more comfortable lying down. He stretched out next to Wesley, resisting the urge to pull the covers over himself.

 

Wesley stood up and looked Will over. He smiled and stripped off his clothes. He was hard. Will sucked in a breath. For a week all they had done was make out and not once had Will felt any evidence of arousal from Wesley.

 

He could feel his own answering arousal; a sudden dampness between his legs. It was a strange feeling and he wasn’t really sure he liked it.

 

Wesley covered Will’s body with his own and suddenly it didn’t matter how strange it felt because he wanted Wesley. Wesley kissed him briefly before leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down his jaw, neck, and chest.

 

One of Wesley’s hands came up to cup his breast while his mouth started toying with the nipple on the other breast. Will’s nipples had never been that sensitive but now it was like little bolts of lightning shooting straight to the core of him and he felt himself become even wetter.

 

Wesley trailed more kisses down Will’s stomach and then even further. Wesley pulled away and then spread Will’s legs. Nothing happened. Will lifted his head up and found Wesley just looking at the newly formed women parts between Will’s legs.

 

“Problem?” Will asked sarcastically to cover the fact that he was actually worried.

 

Wesley looked up at him and smiled. “Sorry. I was just looking.”

 

He lowered his head and buried it between Will’s legs. Will felt Wesley’s tongue flick out briefly, tentatively. Will’s breath caught. He hadn’t expected that from Wesley although he hadn’t really been sure what to expect.

 

Wesley flicked his tongue out again and Will let out a tiny satisfied noise. That seemed to give Wesley courage because he began to lick in earnest. Will fisted the sheets and wondered how it was that Wesley seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He supposed it helped that Wesley could read him like a book. He might be a girl now but he still had the same tells.

 

Wesley’s tongue was doing amazing things to his clit and soon he was coming. When Will came down from his orgasm he saw Wesley wiping his mouth with a tissue. He blushed when he caught Will looking at him.

 

“Did you hate it?” Will couldn’t help asking. “And tell me the truth,” he added.

 

Wesley shrugged. “I didn’t hate it.”

 

“But you didn’t like it either.”

 

Wesley shook his head. “What about you though? You seemed to enjoy it.”

 

Will smiled. “That’s because I did.”

 

Will tried to tug Wesley to him but Wesley pulled away. Will rolled his eyes. “You can go brush your teeth. You won’t offend me. I promise.”

 

Wesley nodded. “Sorry. It’s just that it was really wet and it feels different. How can you stand to be that wet?”

 

“I can’t. Now go brush your teeth.”

 

Wesley hopped off the bed and made his way quickly to the head. Will really wanted to clean up but if they were going to keep going then they were going to need Will to be this wet. 

 

Wesley came back and stretched out on the bed next to Will pulling him in for a kiss. As they kissed Wesley’s hands roamed over his body, exploring, teasing his nipples, teasing between his legs.

 

“Wes,” he groaned. Wesley took the hint and rolled them so that Wesley was lying on top of him. He guided himself into Will and didn’t stop until he was fully sheathed. 

 

Will tried his best to relax as the muscles stretched to accommodate the intrusion, as Wesley didn’t move, kissing along his neck to help relax him.

 

“Move,” he ordered Wesley when he was ready. Wesley moved slowly at first, letting them both get used to the new sensations but he quickly picked up the pace.

 

“Can you come from just this?” Wesley asked.

 

It felt good but Will knew it wouldn’t be enough. “No, but don’t worry about me. I already came.”

 

Wesley gave Will a look that he translated to mean that he was being an idiot. Wesley snaked a hand down between them and stimulated Will’s clit. Wesley must have done some research in the past week because he was way too skilled for having never done this before.

 

Will let out a groan and dug his fingers into Wesley’s shoulders. He could feel his orgasm approaching. He opened his eyes and saw Wesley watching him intently. He arched and shuddered, letting out a shout as he came for the second time that night.

 

He nudged Wesley’s hand away when he became too sensitive. It took a bit longer, certainly longer than usual for Wesley to come; adding to the already sticky mess between Will’s legs. 

 

He stiffened, his afterglow ruined as he realized what they had just done. He forced himself to relax though because Wesley hadn’t come down yet and he didn’t want to ruin that for him.

 

“No offense, Will,” Wesley said once his breathing was under control, “but this is kind of disgusting.”

 

Will barked out a laugh. “Come on. Let’s go get cleaned up.” 

 

They cleaned themselves and then dealt with what they had just done. When they were clean and dry they slipped under the covers and curled around each other.

 

“So, I take it you didn’t like that as much.”

 

Wesley didn’t say anything.

 

“You’re not going to hurt my feelings.”

 

Wesley sighed. “It’s not like I hated any of it. I know we use a lot of lube when we have sex but you were really wet and it’s not the same as lube and it was really messy the whole time not just after we’d come; it wasn’t as easy for me to come because you weren’t as tight and you were so wet.”

 

Wesley looked at him nervously like he was expecting Will to be mad at him or something. Will laughed. He couldn’t help it. “I think we just proved that you are definitely gay.”

 

Wesley smacked his shoulder but he was smiling.

 

“You’ve been with women before. How was it being on this side of things?”

 

Will shrugged. “It wasn’t bad. The wetness bothers me though. I think I certainly enjoyed it more than you did. There’s a problem though. We didn’t use any birth control.”

 

Wesley’s eyes widened. “Will.”

 

“I know. We can go see Beverly tomorrow. For now let’s just get some sleep.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault. We’re not used to needing birth control. We’ll deal with it.”

 

He nuzzled at Wesley’s neck until Wesley let out a sigh of content. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

He woke up to Wesley kissing him and a hand running along his body. When Will started kissing back Wesley slid a hand between his legs. 

 

Will gasped into Wesley’s mouth as Wesley expertly brought him off.

 

“Just how much research did you put into this, Wes?”

 

Wesley ducked his head and blushed. Will pushed Wesley back against the bed and slid down his body. He might be a female now but he could still suck Wesley’s dick.

 

They showered together and Wesley brought him off again. They skipped breakfast in favor of going to visit Beverly.

 

“Beverly, I really wish you would have given me the birth control when I asked for it because it’s not like birth control is something Wesley and I ever really have to think about.”

 

Beverly’s eyes widened and she grabbed her tricorder to look Will over.

 

“I’m afraid it’s too late to get birth control now, Will. You’re pregnant.” Beverly was beaming at the two of them but when Will looked over at Wesley he saw the same look of trepidation that Will knew must be on his own face.

 

He glared at Beverly before grabbing Wesley and dragging him to a late breakfast. After the news they had just received they deserved a little time to themselves before heading for the bridge. 

 

They were about to have a conversation that Will would have once said was completely ridiculous. It was still completely surreal that they were actually going to have this conversation. 

 

“Wes, I know you like the idea of having a baby because it’s a little bit of both of us, but I’m not sure it’s such a good idea.”

 

Wesley, who had been staring off into nothing, turned to look at him. “You’re right,” he sighed, “not only am I still young but this would be a huge responsibility for both of us and I just don’t think we want that right now. On top of that, you would be forced to stay female for the entire time even if you could be changed back.”

 

Wesley shrugged. “Maybe if it was a permanent thing we could consider it down the road.”

 

Will let out a sigh of relief. “So this means you won’t resent me for getting rid of it?”

 

Wesley pulled him in for a hug and a kiss. “Absolutely not. It’s the right thing to do.”

 

“We can take care of it tomorrow then. We both have tomorrow off anyway.”

 

Wesley smiled at him and kissed him again. “Tomorrow then.”

 

*****

 

“Are you sure about this, Will?”

 

“Yes. Wesley and I both decided that this was the best thing to do.”

 

Beverly looked disgusted and angry at them both. It didn’t matter though. It wasn’t her decision. She might not be happy about not having any grandchildren but that didn’t give her any say over his and Wesley’s decision.

 

“And then when that’s finished you’re going to give me the birth control I asked for in the first place.”

 

Wesley smirked from beside him. The procedure was over in just minutes and then Beverly was giving him his birth control. Will was glad they lived in an age where not only could the pregnancy be detected almost as soon as it happened but it could be taken care of just as quickly and easily.

 

When Beverly had finished Will had one of the other doctors check him over and make sure that Beverly had done everything she was supposed to. He needed to make sure because she was still looking at him like he was scum. 

 

When everything checked out he and Wesley headed back to their quarters. Wesley collapsed onto the bed pulling Will with him.

 

“Sorry about that.” He felt he needed to explain why he had wanted another doctor to look over him. “The way your mother was looking at me I just wanted to make sure that she did everything she was supposed to.”

 

Wesley laughed. “It’s okay, Will. I saw the way she was looking at us. Especially the way she was looking at you.”

 

Wesley rolled on top of him. “But now we have a whole day to ourselves. How are we ever going to fill the time?”

 

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around Wesley. He was glad that Wesley was still willing to do this even if he hadn’t enjoyed it all that much. Wesley’s hand slid down his pants, talented fingers making him groan.

 

“Wesley, can we at least take our clothes off if you’re going to do that?”

 

Wesley chuckled against his mouth but he pulled his hand out of Wills’ pants. They scrambled out of their clothes and then Wesley was laying on him again and right back to massaging his clit.

 

“You know, Wesley, I’d say that you actually enjoy doing this.”

 

Wesley smiled and shrugged. “It’s still gross but look at you.”

 

Will laughed but it quickly turned into a groan. “What can I say, Wes? You’ve always been good with your hands.”

 

Wesley blushed and ducked his head down to tease at Will’s nipples. He hadn’t been lying. Wesley, from even his fumbling first attempts, had always been very good with his hands. 

 

It didn’t take long for Will to come and then Wesley was kissing his way back up to his mouth. Will let his hands roam over Wesley’s body, his fingers teasing at Wesley’s hole. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside of Wesley and judging by Wesley’s reaction he wanted exactly the same thing.

 

“Will,” he groaned.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ve got you. Lie down on your back for me.”

 

Even though they both bottomed, Wesley bottoming was a favorite for both of them, especially Wesley, and he hated that he couldn’t take care of Wesley now. 

 

He could still make Wesley feel amazing though. He pushed Wesley’s knees back to his chest and lowered himself so he could lick at Wesley’s hole. He heard Wesley sigh and smiled to himself.

 

He spent some time trying to get his tongue as deep as he could before finally pulling away. 

 

“Keep your legs like that,” he ordered. Wesley rolled his eyes but he didn’t move. 

 

Will grabbed the lube and a toy and dropped the toy on the bed. Wesley pouted. “It’s not the same.”

 

Will let out a sigh. “I know, but it’s the best we can do right now.”

 

Wesley pouted harder.

 

“Do you want me to put it away?”

 

Wesley looked away from him. “No.”

 

Will shook his head and lubed up his fingers. He eased a finger into Wesley and even though Wesley was still facing away from him, Will could see the smile on his face.

 

When Will pushed a second finger in, Wesley rolled his head so he was looking at Will again. He was smiling. Will wasn’t.

 

Instead he was thinking of how this would affect them both if Will was stuck like this. He was thinking about how he would never be able to give Wesley what he so desperately craved.

 

Wesley’s hand cupped his cheek. “Hey, don’t worry about it. There are plenty of toys out there that are realistic enough. We’ll just make sure to get you a strap on.”

 

Will shook his head. “Do you really think you’d be okay with that?”

 

Wesley shrugged. “We’d make it work.”

 

He leaned down to kiss Wesley as he pushed a third finger in. He was lucky and he knew it. People like Wesley were rare. 

 

He slid his fingers out of Wesley and lubed up the toy. Wesley was right. There were more realistic ones out there than the one they had. It wouldn’t be the same but if he didn’t change back… he really didn’t want to think about what would happen if he didn’t change back.

 

Right now all he needed to think about was pleasuring Wesley. In one quick stroke he had the toy inside of Wesley. He used quick, hard strokes with Wesley, knowing he would like that best. 

 

When Wesley was getting close Will slid his lips all the way down Wesley’s dick and swallowed. Wesley arched and came down Will’s throat with a groan. Will swallowed and sighed, letting Wesley fall out of his mouth. 

 

He pulled the toy out of Wesley and then kissed his way up Wesley’s body. Instead of lazily trading kisses with Wesley though, Wesley pushed Will onto his back and straddled him.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Wesley smirked at him. “I want to try something. Just sit back and enjoy yourself.”

 

He made his way down Will’s body and settled himself between Will’s legs. Will sighed and let his head fall back to the pillow as Wesley’s tongue flicked out to lick him. He didn’t know what Wesley wanted to try since he had done this already, but Will was definitely okay with going through this again.

 

Wesley took his time, letting the pleasure build and then easing up before Will could orgasm. Eventually Wesley let him though, but as soon as he did, Wesley pushed two fingers inside of him and slowly worked them inside of him, his thumb stroking Will’s clit when it was no longer sensitive enough to cause Will discomfort.

 

Wesley worked patiently to bring Will to orgasm again and then switched back to using his tongue. 

 

Will lost count of how many orgasms he had had. Will wasn’t surprised that Wesley could do this to him. It would be the first time that Wesley coaxed more orgasms out of him than he had thought possible.

 

Will didn’t think he had it in him for more than one more now though. This time he wanted something more than Wesley’s tongue or fingers.

 

“Wesley,” Will gasped.

 

“I know,” Wesley replied from between Will’s legs. He wiped his mouth with the sheets and got up on his knees, automatically moving towards the bedside drawer for the lube. He paused and shook his head when he remembered that they didn’t need the lube.

 

He slid into Will easily, making a face as he did so. Will laughed and Wesley’s facial expression turned apologetic.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Will reassured him. “I’m actually surprised you lasted as long as you did down there.”

 

“Yeah, well, you should have seen the way you looked and heard the noises you were making. You would have done the same thing.”

 

Will absolutely would have. 

 

Will let out a sigh that quickly turned into a moan as Wesley began to move. He wasn’t surprised when Wesley reached a hand between them so that he could stimulate Will’s clit. Even after everything Wesley had just done for him he was still looking out for Will.

 

Despite the numerous orgasms Will had already had, he managed to come before Wesley and quickly at that.

 

When Wesley was done he collapsed on the bed next to Will. For a few minutes the only sounds were that of their heavy breathing.

 

“Do you care if I go run to the shower now?”

 

Will snorted. “Go, Wes. Get clean.”

 

Wesley got out of the bed and started heading for the shower. “Are you going to join me?”

 

“No. I still need a few minutes. Maybe longer. If I can ever move again.”

 

Wesley laughed and got in the shower. Will worked on slowly moving his body so that by the time Wesley was out of the shower, Will was sitting up at the edge of the bed. He didn’t move again though until Wesley shoved him away so that he could change the sheets.

 

Will took a long shower, mostly because he couldn’t move, but also because he made sure to wash thoroughly. By the time he was done, Wesley was already in his pajamas in the freshly made bed.

 

“Don’t you want any food?”

 

“Not really. I’m tired. I just want to sleep.”

 

Will understood that. He wanted nothing more than to sleep too. He put on his own pajamas and slid into bed next to Wesley, pulling Wesley into his arms.

 

It wasn’t as nice with his breasts in the way though. He should be thankful that he at least wasn’t huge. He hated them though.

 

“You know, if I am stuck this way; I’m going to have them remove my breasts. These things are annoying as hell.”

 

“Tell me about it.”

 

“We’ll have to deal with everything else though.”

 

“I know.”

 

Wesley leaned in and kissed him.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

*****

 

Will was fidgeting on the transporter pad. He was nervous. Nobody could blame him for that. The transporter malfunction had been found and Geordi was sure he could get Will back to his normal self.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Geordi; it was the technology that he didn’t trust. Geordi wouldn’t have him standing here though if he wasn’t sure. He closed his eyes and waited. He was pretty sure that everyone in the room was holding their breath. Will knew he was.

 

“Open your eyes, Will.”

 

That was Wesley. He hadn’t wanted Wesley to be here just in case anything went wrong but Wesley had insisted. Will would have insisted too.

 

Will opened his eyes and looked down. The breasts were gone. Even though he was in front of everyone he couldn’t resist running his hands over his body to make sure everything was the way it should be.

 

Wesley ran up and started doing the same thing to him. Will laughed and grabbed Wesley’s hands. Wesley pouted at him.

 

“I think we should do that back in our own quarters,” he suggested. Wesley grinned and then crushed him a hug.

 

“You’re really you again.”

 

“And if we go back to our quarters I can show you exactly what you’ve been missing out on.”

 

Wesley laughed but grabbed his hand and dragged him to their quarters; everybody in the transporter room smirking as they walked by. Will didn’t care. He was back to the way he was supposed to be and he wanted to be with his husband.

 

As soon as they were alone they stripped off their clothes. Will stood there patiently as Wesley looked him over and ran his hands over Will’s body. 

 

Wesley dropped to his knees and took Will into his mouth. He knew that Wesley was enjoying having Will back but Wesley had spent so much time doing nothing but pleasuring Will. Will wanted to return the favor. He tugged on Wesley’s hair. Wesley pulled off of him with a sigh.

 

“Don’t be like that. If you keep that up then I’m not going to be able to fuck you and we both know that’s what you want.”

 

Wesley stood up and pulled him over to the bed. “Fine then. Aren’t you supposed to be showing me what I’ve been missing recently?”

 

Will rolled his eyes and grabbed the lube slicking his fingers up. He pushed a finger into Wesley without worrying. He groaned and let his legs fall open further. Will pushed a second finger into Wesley, not bothering to give him time to adjust. He knew exactly what Wesley wanted.

 

He stretched Wesley quickly but not nearly as much as he needed too. Wesley was already growing impatient. He slicked himself up and buried himself inside of Wesley. Once again he didn’t give Wesley time to adjust and immediately started thrusting into him. 

 

Wesley had his eyes closed and his head thrown back against the pillow, a huge smile on his face. Wesley came and Will stilled inside him, waiting for Wesley to get his breathing back under control.

 

“You didn’t come.” Wesley looked confused. 

 

Will grinned at him. “No I didn’t.”

 

Wesley’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Do your worst, Will.”

 

Will started moving again slowly since he knew Wesley would still be sensitive. Wesley was still young enough that Will could coax more than a few orgasms out of him.

 

When they were finished they both lay there exhausted and completely satisfied. Wesley draped himself over Will.

 

“I’m glad you’re back.”

 

“I am too.”

 

“I love you no matter what though.”

 

“I know. I love you too.”

 

“I would have still loved you forever even if you had been stuck that way. It would have been hard but we would have made it.”

 

Will wrapped his arms around Wesley and squeezed him tightly. “You’re amazing. I’m so incredibly lucky.”

 

Wesley laughed and kissed his neck right below his ear. “And don’t you forget it.”

 

Will jabbed Wesley in the side; tickling him until Wesley was a laughing mess on the bed. Will smiled and kissed him once he had stopped laughing. Lucky didn’t even begin to cover it.


End file.
